


nadarang sa 'yong apoy

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Delinquent Miya Atsumu, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IDIOT FRIENDS TO LOVERS, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Soft BokuAtsu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Kung saan walang ibang ginawa si Bokuto kundi tanggapin at alagaan si Atsumu na walang ibang dala sa bahay niya kundi ang mga panibagong pasa at galos na tahimik niyang ginagamot.Ang rason? Hindi rin alam ni Bokuto. Baka dahil mahal niya na ang kaibigan.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	nadarang sa 'yong apoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintillare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintillare/gifts).



> this is for kat my lab so sweet who pushed me sa bangin ng bokuatsu hahahha. hindi ko alam nangyari sa akin, sinapian lang ako habang naliligo naalala ko bigla brainrot namin. paglabas ko, ito na. hahaha. 
> 
> kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito, bokuatsu familee uwu. <3 please be gentle po first time ko. char!! sana ma-enjoy niyo po ang fluff fluff na itu.

Tahimik sa buong apartment ni Bokuto liban sa telebisyong paulit-ulit na nagjo-joke ang mga hosts. Bumangga ang tunog ng tawanan sa apat na sulok ng sala niya.

Malamig na ang tinimpla niyang kape. Ewan ba niya bakit siya nagkakape ngayong dis-oras ng gabi kahit hindi naman iyon tatalab. 

Pinanood lang niya ang pagtakbo ng orasan sa tapat ng dingding habang sumusulyap sa cellphone niyang wala pa ring dumadating miski isang mensahe.

  
  


_ To: Shou _

_ Saan kayo? Kumusta? May lasing ba? _

_ Si Atsumu napaaway na naman? _

  
  


Isang maliit na  _ :) _ ang sagot ni Shoyo sa kanya pati na rin ang balitang baka raw hindi gustong marinig ni Bokuto pagkahatid kay Atsumu sa apartment niya.

  
  


Matagal na niyang kaibigan si Atsumu. Kaibigan na medyo hindi alam kung paano at saan lulugar. Natatangahan na sa kanila ang buong barkada dahil akala raw ng mga ito ay sila, bagay na pareho nilang tinatanggi.

Pareho silang magulo ni Atsumu; maingay at makulay ang kanilang mga mundo. Nasanay na palaging sa saya lang umiikot ang buhay nila. Party, alak, at pagiging maloko lang in general.

Hanggang sa unti-unting binuksan ni Atsumu ang sarili sa kanya. Doon niya mas nakilala ang kaibigang halos tumira na sa apartment niya. Kalahati ng aparador ni Bokuto ay mga naiiwang damit ni Atsumu na maya't maya lang kung madagdagan.

Mula sa lababo hanggang sa banyo kadikit ng gamit niya ay mga bagay na pinagbibili ni Atsumu para sa  _ kanila.  _ Pumasok ito sa buhay niya na walang paalam at hindi naman manhid si Bokuto sa sariling damdamin para unang makaramdam.

Pero magulo siya, hindi na kailangan pa ni Bokuto ng additional na bagahe sa mundo niya. Kaya nga lang, sa dami ng naipong pagmamahal sa puso ay baka tuluyan nang sumabog ang dibdib niya kung pipigilan lang niya 'yon.

  
  


Kaya sa bawat pag-uwi ni Atsumu sa bahay bilang kaibigan ay ginagamot niya ang mga sugat nito nang tahimik dahil sa hilig nitong makipag-basag ulo kapag nadedehado ang kahit sino sa mga kaibigan nila.

  
  


At walang pinagkaiba ang gabing iyon sa mga gabing kinakabahan siya. Sa tuwing ihahatid ng barkada si Atsumu na lasing o di kaya ay puno na naman ng bagong pasa ang mukha nito.

Umiling si Bokuto at pinatay ang TV. Pumasok sa kuwarto bago naghanda ng mga gamit para kay Atsumu.

"Tangina naman." Naiiling niyang bulong sa sarili. At this point, hindi na niya alam kung saan ba siya pagod. Sa sitwasyon ba o sa sarili niyang tago nang tago.

  
  


Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng paghuhugas ng pinggan nang sunud-sunod na katok ang bumasag sa katahimikan ng apartment. May tunog din ng isang malakas na lagabog at ito na naman ang permanenteng kaba sa puso.

Pagbukas ng pinto ay tumambad sa kanya si Shoyo na may galos sa pisngi at si Atsumu na agad bumagsak sa dibdib niya. Putok ang labi nito at amoy na amoy ang alak sa balat.

"Ano na namang nangyari? Gulo na naman?"

Marahan niyang inakay si Atsumu sa sofa at panay ang ingit nito. Tawag nang tawag ng  _ Kou  _ sa kanya.

"Dumating ex ni Samu sa party kanina. Okay na sana, Kuya, kaso sinama pa 'yung bago. Halata mong nananadyang manggulo. E alam mo naman 'tong si Atsumu pagdating sa kakambal niya masyadong protective."

Sa 'di kalayuan ay dinig nila ang reklamo ni Atsumu at binulyawan lang niya ito na magbihis ng damit at inumin ang tubig na nasa lamesita.

"Anong plano mo kay Tsumu, Kuya? Halatang-halata ka na. 'Di mo siya puwedeng sanayin sa ganito lalo na kung hindi naman titino."

Tipid na ngumiti si Bokuto habang tinatanaw ang magulong buhok ni Atsumu sa may sala. Nakakalat na sa sahig ang hinubad nitong mga damit.

"Wala akong magagawa, Sho. Kung di ko tatanggapin, sinong mag-aalaga sa kanya. Parehas silang magulo ng kakambal niya. Baka lalo lang magsabong."

Ngumisi lang si Shoyo at umiling. "Mahal mo na, ano?"

Lumunok si Bokuto bago pinuno ng hangin ang baga niya. Gusto niyang ang makulit na taong umiingit na parang sanggol sa may sofa niya ang unang makaalam pero anong sense kung itatago pa niya.

Hindi naman iyon groundbreaking moment sa buhay niya. Matagal na niyang mahal si Atsumu. Hindi niya ito pagtitiisang alagaan, pakainin, yakapin sa gabi kung wala siyang nararamdaman para rito.

"Bakit ko pa ba ide-deny? Oo mahal ko na. Pero saka ko na kakausapin kapag maayos na siya. Hindi ko puwedeng kausapin 'yan lalo na kapag lasing."

Nagpaalam na si Shoyo pero bago nito ipinid pasara ang pinto ay ngumiti ito nang nakakaloko sa kanya. "Baka mas maganda ngang kausapin 'yan ngayon lalo na't walang ginawa si Atsumu kundi ngumawa kanina habang hinahanap ka."

  
  


Imbes na kainin ng kung anong mga bagay ang isip niya ay tinabihan na ni Bokuto si Atsumu pagkakuha niya ng first aid kit.

Nakapikit ito kaya diniin niya agad ang bulak sa natuyong dugo sa gilid ng labi nito. Agad itong humiyaw at sumimangot sa kanya.

_ "Putangina naman, pare!" _

Malakas lang siyang tumawa bago kinusot ang buhok ni Atsumu.

"Ilang beses na kitang pinagsabihan, Tsum. Sabi ko 'di ba, huwag ka nang makipag-away? Huwag dinadaan lahat sa init ng ulo."

Ngumuso ang lalaki sa kanya bago sinandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Bokuto. Pareho silang malaki ni Atsumu pero halos manliit ito kapag naglalambing at doon palaging natutunaw ang puso ni Bokuto.

_ Hulog na siya talaga. _

"E wala ka naman kasi kanina. Saka si Samu 'yon, Boks! Ayaw ko may nanggagago roon. Ako lang dapat mang-aaway sa kanya."

"Tsumu, kahit nandoon ako, makikipag-away ka pa rin. Hindi ko na alam gagawin ko sa iyo."

Huminga lang siya nang malalim bago binalutan ang sugat ni Atsumu. "Sa uulitin, bigyan mo naman ng mga isang linggong pagitan kung hindi mo matiis na hindi makipagsuntukan. At this point, ako nang wawasak sa mukha mo."

"Boks naman," reklamo nito. "Galit ka na ba sa akin? Hindi mo na ako gusto rito? Paaalisin mo na rin ako?"

"Kung galit ako, matagal na kitang pinabayaan sa kalsada kapag lasing ka. Halika na. Matulog na tayo."

Akma niyang aakayin si Atsumu nang hilahin nito ang balikat niya dahilan para mapaupo si Bokuto sa hita nito.

_ "Atsumu."  _ Bulong niya habang nakatingin sa mapungay nitong mata. Nandito na naman ang pamilyar na tibok ng dibdib lalo na nang makita ni Bokuto ang kakaibang emosyong lumalangoy sa paningin nito.

"P-Puwede bang dito muna tayo?"

"Tsumu, mahihirapan ka dito matulog. Doon ka na – "

Naputol ang anumang sasabihin ni Bokuto nang hawakan ni Atsumu ang mga kamay niya.

_ "Boks, gusto mo ba ako?" _

Halos mapugto ang hangin sa kanyang dibdib. "Atsumu, lasing ka lang. Bukas na natin pag-usapan 'to."

"Kung bukas pa, alam kong iiwasan na naman natin lahat." Hinuli ni Atsumu ang tingin niya. "Baka nga lasing lang ako, Boks. Kasi dito lang ako matapang na gawin 'to."

Nakita niyang pumikit si Atsumu kaya mabilis na hinawakan ni Bokuto ang pisngi ng lalaki at marahang humalik sa noo nito. Paulit-ulit. Matunog iyon hanggang bumaba sa pisngi.

Pagmulat ng mata ay nangingislap ang mata ni Atsumu sa kanya. Magaang tumawa si Bokuto. Payapa na ang dibdib ngunit buhay ang mga paru-paro sa sikmura. 

Hindi na nila kailangan pa ng salita dahil alam ni Bokuto na naiintindihan nito lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin. Mga bagay na mas kaya niyang ipakita sa kilos at gawa.

_ "Bukas, Atsumu. Bukas mag-uusap tayo. Pangako." _

Tumango ito at pumayag na nang hilahin niya papasok ng kuwarto.

  
  


_ Iyon ang unang pagkakataong nagtabi sila. Magkayakap at payapa.  _

_ Malalim ang gabing hindi hinuhukay ngunit nakatulog sila nang mahimbing habang hinihintay ang sagot sa darating na bukas. _

  
  


####

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks kay Kat para ilaglag ako sa bangin ng bokuatsu and of course kay Ken for making silip and giving initial comments <3
> 
> let me know your thoughts. sigawan niyo ako, prompt me sakuatsu, bokuatsu, and osaaka things on my accounts uwu.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sadbottomi) || [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sadbottomihours)


End file.
